Two Faces's Mirror
by Y.Yukishiro
Summary: ¿Qué ocurriría si tu otro yo se muestra en tu mundo y quiere permanecer en él?... tendrías que desaparecer." Cap 5
1. Cap I

Sus pies descalzos deslizandose sobre la húmeda arena dejaban las últimas huellas de su existencia. El sonido de las olas y el insdescriptible olor del mar se hacían presentes en su mente. Eso le calmaba, pero ella seguiría con su propósito. A escasos metros de su posición se hallaban las grandes rocas. Sus pisadas sontinuaron, sin importar las finas pero cortantes conchas que rozaban su piel. 

Ya no hay vuelta atrás...

En su rostro se enmarcó una amarga sonrisa. El cabello lacio y oscuro se balanceaba al son del viento. Ella seguía andando hacia las rocas.

Two Faces's Mirror

Cap. I

¡Va ha hacerse tarde! - Más rápida que un relámpago bajaba las escaleras una joven con rostro alegre, su mirada esmeralda estaba llena de brillo y desprendía energía por todo el cuerpo.

Ya vamos Misao, estoy buscando la tarjeta.. estoy seguro que la dejé en el salón - Un hombre de rostro sereno apareció por una de las puertas de la casa. Ella hizo una mueca impaciente.

¿Y se queda tan tranquilo! a veces me desespera Aoshi-san - Fue deprisa a buscar la tarjeta, él no dijo nada, una pequeña sonrisa surcó su rostro, mas se borró al instante al notar una presencia familiar a su espalda.

Qué haces aqui - siguió de espaldas mientras sus musculos se tensaban.

Un trato es un trato... - Una voz grave apareció de la nada tras una sombra.

Ella está cerca

¿Una simple muchacha prevalece ante el trato?

Eso no te incumbe

¿Aoshi-san? - Misao estaba con la tarjeta en la mano y mirada confusa, él la recogió y abrió la puerta a la chica

Tu primero

Gracias - Ella sonrió de nuevo y salió de la casa. El hombre miró una vez más a sus espaldas y cerró la puerta acompañando a la chica.

Está bien señor Fujita, tendrá el pedido en menos de treinta minutos - Colgó el telefono y suspiró cansada. La mujer comenzó a anotar en un cuaderno, el ruido del ventilador era aún más insoportable que el calor de aquel lugar. Una pequeña oficina de correos situada en un barrio nada acorde a su gusto.

¿El último pedido? - Un joven entraba en la oficina mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente, su cabello rojizo estaba sujeto por una coleta baja.

Sí, el último al fin - La mujer murmuraba cansada, había sido un duro día de trabajo, el sonrió levemente y tomó la nota.

No te preocupes Megumi, te prometí que iriamos ha cenar hoy ¿verdad? - sonrió de nuevo- así nos tomamos un descanso

Claro, Kenshin - iba a sonreir cuando vio que el pelirrojo le miró nervioso - ¿ocurre algo?

¿No te importará que venga Sanosuke, insistió mucho - sonrió de nuevo, ella suspiro y cabeceó. Sabía que ese día no iba a poder acabar bien acompañada del odioso compañero de piso del pelirrojo.

¡Kaoru-chan te olvidas el cambio! - La dependienta llamó a la joven, pero ella ya había salido de la tienda a toda prisa. - ¿Qué le pasará hoy?...

Se comporta como todos a su edad Tae-san, no se preocupe

Fujita-san no le vi llegar - La mujer se sonrojó levemente y se colocó de nuevo tras el mostrador. Aquel hombre alto y con la mirada helada era conocido en ese barrio y parte de Kyoto por su manera de imponer la ley. Se hacia llamar inspector Fujita.- ¿Ocurrió algo?

No, claro que no - se sentó en una de las sillas que solía tener ella en esa libreria pequeña - sólo mande un pedido a esta dirección, espero que no le importe Tae-san

No, no me importa, siempre es bien recibido por estos lugares - ella sonrió y se acercó a la maquina de té para servirle al hombre - ¿Y cómo le fue todo en la capital?

Lo de siempre Tae-san, pero no hay nada como llegar a territorio conocido

Es cierto - sonrió y le pasó una taza con té, su expresión cabió levemente

¿Le preocupa la joven Kamiya?

¿Se enteró de lo ocurrido?

Sí. No pude acudir al funeral pero pase por el cementerio.

Ella me preocupa, cuando era pequeña se le veía tan alegre... paso un tiempo y todo cambio.

Su tía le quería mucho, ella empezo a cambiar cuando supo que estaba enferma.

Lo sé...

El tiempo cura todo¿no lo cree? - dió un último sorbó al té

Sí... - susurró, el sonido de la puerta al abrirse le interrumpió sus pensamientos. Un chico con rostro cansado pero mostrando una sonrisa estaba con un paquete pequeño en el brazo y el casco en el otro

¿El señor Fujita?

Soy yo - se levantó del asiento y firmó una hoja que el pelirrojo le pasó. Kenshin entregó el paquete y salió de la tienda.

Justo al pisar el asfalto vió una pequeña fotografía tirada, la recogió con curiosidad y observó a una joven de intensos ojos azules. Guardó la foto en un bolsillo y subió a la moto de nuevo.

¡Me encanta este lugar Aoshi-san!

Me alegra - Misao y él estaban sentados cerca de un acuario grande de peces tropicales mientras degustaban una comida deliciosa de aquel restaurante.

¿Y después podemos pasear en la playa? - la joven le miró alegre, él asintió sonriendo y continuó con su plato.

¿Y porqué me invito a mi? - ella preguntaba entre que comía una salsa especial con marisco - quiero decir... había más alumnas en el dojo - sonrió a su entrenador, él hizo una pausa mirándola

Veo un potencial que hay que pulir en ti, Misao, para eso necesito conocerte en otros aspectos - el continuó comiendo tranquilo mientras Misao se confundía más.

¿Otros aspectos? - retorció su servilleta en su mano izquierda bajo la mesa, estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa

Para pulirlo de una forma correcta necesito conocer más sobre

Un estruendo se formó al otro lado de aquel restaurante. Un chico alto y con el cabello hacia arriba se peleaba con un camarero y había tirado los platos de una mesa cercana. Misao frunció el entrecejó al ver la interrupción de aquel muchacho.

Lo siento señor, él no vio y... - Kenshin sonreía nervioso frente al dueño de aquel restaurante al ver los desperfectos que había causado su amigo.

"Ésto no podía acabar peor..." - Megumi miró de reojo Sanosuke que se encontraba retenido por un guardia de seguridad y frotándose los nudillos.

¡No me mireis así, fue culpa de de ese idiota! - El chico alto se quejaba mientras Kenshin y Megumi cansados caminaban por el paseo de la playa. Les habían hechado del restaurante.

No importa Sano, ya iremos a otro lugar otro día.. que tenga dinero - Kenshin miraba hacia el mar pensando en el dinero que le costó las reservas a aquel restaurante

Si tan sólo no fueses tan idiota... - Megumi murmuró entre dientes

Sanosuke se detuvo de pronto y el pelirrojo le miró extrañado.

¿Qué pasa?

El chico miraba a un punto fijo de la playa.

Vamos Kenshin, no le hagas caso - Megumi continuó andando enfadada.

¿Sano? - Kenshin miró hacia la misma dirección - sólo son rocas

No.. ¿no ves ahí a alguien?

¿Y quién iba a estar a estás horas de la noche y con este frío en unas rocas idiota? - Megumi chasqueó entre dientes impaciente

Sin que ninguno de los dos se percatase, Kenshin salió corriendo saltando la valla hacia la playa

¡Kenshin espera!

Hoy no - Aoshi se lavaba las manos en los serivicios del restaurante. La misma sombra que hacia unas horas estaba cerca de la ventana.

No hay opción, el trabajo es lo primero.

Ella puede verlo...

No debes dejar que ocurra. Ve deprisa o la perderás.

De quién se trata - él sabía que no podía escapar del trato, y aunque le costase aceptarlo, ése era su trabajo.

El mar se la llevará pronto.

¿Está aquí? - tan pronto como se dió la vuelta la sombra desapareció. Aoshi no se lo pensó dos veces y salió del servicio, tenía que encontrarla.

Detengase por favor - Kenshin observaba nervioso a escasos metros de la chica que vió en aquella foto. Estaba muy cerca del borde, los pies le sangraban y llevaba un uniforme medió roto. Su cabello oscuro hacia contraste con su piel pálida. Él no sabía como detener a esa joven.

"Solo un paso..." - Kaoru movió levemente su pie, observaba las aguas profundas y revueltas. Su mirada azulada estaba cristalizada. Ya no le quedaban más lágrimas que derramar.

Por favor, no haga eso...

Ella escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, no le importaba. Dió el último pasó y cerró los ojos. El grito de aquel hombre fue lo último que oyó a lo lejos.

¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

"¿Qué?" - La joven abrió los ojos. No notaba el mar ni ningún golpe. Parecía estar flotando en el aire. Pero a su alrededor no había absolutamente nada. Un hombre con rostro serio apareció frente a ella.

No hay mucho tiempo

Aoshi juntó sus manos frente a la chica y cerró los ojos.

"¿Qué hace?" - Kaoru se dió cuenta que no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra, el hombre comenzó a susurrar en bajo algo que ella no entendía.

Vuelve.

La joven sintió un vacío en su estómago, poco después no vió nada más.

¡Kenshin, qué haces allí abajo! - Megumi y Sanosuke estaban en lo alto de las rocas buscando al pelirrojo hasta que lo encontraron en el mar con algo en sus brazos.

¿Qué fue eso?

¡Necesito que bajes Sanosuke¡creo que aún respira!

¿Quién?

Llama a una ambulancia ahora - Megumi se mantuvo seria al ver un cuerpo de una joven ensangrentado, no tendrían mucho tiempo.

¡Ya voy Ken! - Sanosuke fue a toda prisa hacia el restaurante en busca de un teléfono.

Casi la pierdes.

Llegué a tiempo

Aoshi observaba a un hombre frente a él. Eran exactamente iguales, como dos gotas de agua. Lo único que les diferenciaba era que el hombre llevaba una sotana negra que le ocultaba todo el cuerpo.

Que no se repita. - El hombre de mirada helada desapareció de su vista. Aoshi frunció el ceño y volvió a estar en los servicios del restaurante.


	2. Cap II

-Hay demasiada gente en ésta ciudad... jamás le encontraremos.

- Aquí es, tan sólo hay que buscarle bien, pronto volveremos a casa, Yahiko.

- Llevamos mucho tiempo y aún nada.. - un niño de unos doce años salía de entre las sombras en un callejón. Era de noche, aunque aún había bastantes vehículos circulando.

- Siento que estamos cerca - por delante de él, una chica vestida de blanco al igual que el joven continuaba caminando. 

- Espere Kamiya-san - el niño le alcanzó y ambos se adentraban en la ciudad.

Two Faces's Mirror

Cap. II

- Buenos dias, Kaoru-chan - Tae sonreía observando a la muchacha que estaba tumbada en una cama, ella entre abrió los ojos. Le dolía bastante la cabeza y notó unas vendas en su abdomen y piernas.

- ¿Tae-san¿qué paso? - Ella estaba confundida, recordó de pronto haber estado en la playa, después las rocas y por último un hombre extraño.

- Unos jóvenes te encontraron en la playa y llamaron a una ambulancia. Me diste un susto de muerte, ya pensé lo peor cuando me llamaron al averiguar el número en tu cartera.

Kaoru giró el rostro hacia la ventana, la causa de todo volvió a hacerse presente en su mente.

- Pero ahora estarás bien - la mujer sonrió cogiéndole de la mano, ella la apartó bruscamente y se recostó de nuevo.

- Dejame sola un rato, por favor

- Como quieras - sonrió de nuevo - estaré en la cafetería, vendré en una hora¿de acuerdo?

- Sí... - sabía que no le podía negar nada, ella junto a su tía habían estado cuidandola desde aquel accidente. Le volvieron recuerdos a la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

- ¿Qué ocurre, llevas toda la mañana raro Ken - Sanosuke salía del cuarto de baño del apartamento, Kenshin estaba en el salón preparando unos papeles - ¿me oyes? - le lanzó la toalla al pelirrojo quien salió de sus pensamientos y miro al chico.

- Pensaba en esa chica, la que recogimos ayer - dejó unas revistas colocadas sobre la mesa y comenzó a recoger cosas que su compañero había tirado el dia anterior.

- Creo que se llamaba Kamiya... sí, eso decía el carnet de identidad - Sanosuke recogió la toalla y se dirigió al cuarto - aunque esté loca, parece un buen partido ¿no crees?

- No digas tonterias - el pelirrojo frunció el ceño y continuó recogiendo. Vio la chaqueta que llevaba ayer, aún tenía unas manchas de sangre de la joven, se acerco a ella y buscó en el bolsillo. Sacó la fotografía que recogió el día pasado del suelo y la miró - Kamiya.. - En el reverso de la foto se veía una nota escrita - "Solo una" ¿solo una? 

- ¿Cómo est�? - Fujita llamaba por un móvil desde una oficina, se había informado de lo sucedido anoche en la costa.

- Bien, afortunadamente sólo sufrió heridas en el abdomen y en las piernas

- He visto el lugar donde pasó, creo que es imposible que no se haya hecho nada más

- Fue una suerte que no haya pasado nada más Fujita-san

- Por supuesto Tae-san, llámeme si sucede algo imprevisto

- Le llamaré, hasta pronto.

El policía colgó el móvil y se quedó pensativo. - no creo en la suerte, tuvo que suceder algo más - volvió a mirar las fotografías del lugar tomadas por la policía, en el fondo, cerca de la ambulancia se veía a una mujer junto con el chico que llamó por telefono. Cerca de la camilla un pelirrojo. - Y alguno de ellos tuvo que ver algo.

- "No otra vez..." - Kaoru miraba a su alrededor, de nuevo estaba en aquel lugar, 'la nada', así lo nombró la última vez que estuvo allí. Se encontraba de nuevo suspendida en el aire, como si de un objeto flotante se tratase.

- Estás muy cerca de mi..

- "�¿Quién me habla!" - Kaoru giró bruscamente al notar una brisa atravesar su espalda,en frente se encontraba una joven igual a ella vestida de blanco. Kaoru frunció el entrecejo.

- Sólo una... - sonrió fríamente mientras observaba a la chica.

- "Dime quién eres" - Kaoru intento tocar a esa joven con una mano cuando ésta desapareció de pronto. Volvió a despertar, se encontraba en la cama del hospital. Notó un terrible presentimiento. 

- No debería hacerlo, requiere mucho esfuerzo Kamiya-san - El niño miró a la mujer preocupado, ésta estaba apoyada sobre la pared frotándose las sienes con las yemas. Estaba agotada.

- No es por eso, Yahiko. Ella está muy cerca, no sé que ocurrira cuando la tenga en frente de verdad pero ésto que siento solo es una pequeña parte.

- ¿No puede mantener contacto con ella?

- Sí, pero es casi imposible. Es por eso que sólo tenemos una oportunidad. - le miró fríamente al niño y continuó andando - Recuérdalo.

Kaoru se acomodó en la cama, estaba leyendo una vieja revista que alguien se habría dejado allí. La puerta sonó dos veces.

- Pase Tae-san - ella se quedó extrañada al ver a un hombre pelirrojo bajo el umbral de la puerta con una radiante sonrisa y un ramo de flores.

- ¿Le importa? solo vine a ver cómo estaba - el pelirrojo avanzo un paso y ante no escuchar ninguna negativa d eparte de la joven se acercó a la mesilla y dejó el ramo de flores.

- Usted es aquel hombre de las rocas... - Kaoru reconoció aquella voz. El pelirrojo sonrió de nuevo y se sentó en una silla cercana.

- Sí soy yo, estaba incosciente cuando le saqué del agua

- ¿Fue usted? - el pelirrojo asintió y miró el ramo de flores

- Espero que le gusten, me alegra saber que está mejor señorita.

- Kamiya Kaoru - le miró amablemente a aquel hombre, después de todo le había salvado. Aunque en ese momento no quería recordar porqué se tiró por aquellas rocas, era bastante doloroso.

- Himura Kenshin - sonrió de nuevo el pelirrojo. Sabía que le incomodaría hablar de lo ocurrido anoche a aquella joven así que desvió el tema - no le recomiendo el tofu de este lugar - observo la bandeja de comida al otro lado de la cama, sobre un soporte especial.

- Lo sé - la joven sonrió levemente recordando el insoportable sabor de aquella comida, fría y pasada.

- Sabe, tiene una sonrisa muy bella - el pelirrojo le sonrió. Kaoru cambió su expresión a una neitral.

- Ya vió que estaba bien, se lo agradezco. No tiene por qué estar más aquí.

- Esta bien - sonrió el pelirrojo, se levantó al captar el mensaje - Me alegra saber que va todo bien y quería

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiii!

- �¡Qué fue eso? - Kaoru se extraño tras el fuerte pitido que se escuchaba en toda la planta, Kenshin notó algo en el ambiente.

- Saltó la alarma. No se preocupe, voy a ver que pasa - el pelirrojo iba a abrir la puerta cuando una fuerza proveniente desde fuera la derribo, Kenshin se levantó del suelo rápidamente y se coloco de forma defensiva cerca de la chica. Kaoru no se podía mover a causa de las heridas aún en cicatrización.

- Kaoru... Kamiya Kaoru.

Kenshin sintió un dolor agudo en su pecho. Frente a él había un hombre exactamente igual, pero su presencía era mucho más fuerte, tenía una expresión fría en el rostro y una mirada dorada que se clavaba en esos momentos en la chica.

REVIEWS

NAOKO LK: mm casi pero nop no es asi, Aoshi ya se verá lo que es y el trato que tiene. Se verá el porqué el hombre que se parece a Aoshi lke interesa Kaoru. Saito es un amigo de la familia Kamiya al igual que Tae. Ja ne

GabyHyatt: Aoshi le salva, pero se verá más adelante porqué lo hizo 

Sayonara! 


	3. Cap III

- ¿Ocurrió algo Aoshi-san? - Misao seguía extrañada a el hombre por el pasillo de un dojo. Llevaba en su mano una espada de madera y estaba vestida con la ropa de entrenamiento.

- Encárguese de la clase, por favor - se detuvo un momento y miró a la joven - volveré pronto

- No.. no puede dejarme la clase a mi, no puedo

- Escuchame - Aoshi le sujetó la mano que sostenía la espada y le miró a los ojos - eres muy buena, la mejor de éste dojo. Sé que podrás encargarte esta tarde de la clase

- Pero.. - sonrió levemente - esta bien Aoshi-san

- Gracias - el hombre comenzó a andar deprisa hacia la salida - "muchas gracias Misao... ahora tengo que encontrarla, tengo un mal presentimiento..."

Two Faces's Mirror

Cap III

- ¿Quién... eres? - Kaoru observaba fijamente aquellos ojos dorados a escasos centimetros de ella. Notaba la respiración de aquel hombre.

- No.. la toque - Kenshin intentaba levantarse, estaba retenido por alguna fuerza, no podía moverse. Veía impotente como aquel hombre estaba muy cerca de la joven y con una espada aún envainada.

- Kaoru... - el hombre comenzo a acariciar un mechon de cabello oscuro de la chica, ella comenzó a asustarse al ver la espada.

- Qué qué es lo que quiere... - no sabía que hacia ese hombre tan parecido al pelirrojo sobre ella y con una espada. Observo a Kenshin, estaba intentando levantarse pero no lo conseguía, apenas se le escuchaba.Se dio cuenta de que las alarmas cesaron y no parecía acudir nadie, no veía nadie por aquel pasillo ya que la puerta estaba derribada.

- A ti... - fríamente el hombre comenzó a desenvainar la espada mientras con la otra mano acariciaba el cabello de la chica. Ella tan solo miraba a los ojos dorados de aquel hombre, notaba algo.

- ¡Kaoru salga de ahi! - Kenshin se abalanzó contra el hombre al ver como la chica estaba medio hipnotizada y no se daba cuenta de que la katana estaba muy cerca de su cuello.

- Primero te mataré a ti - El hombre miró fríamente al Kenshin e hizo un movimiento con la mano, el pelirrojo notó que algo le estaba apretando el cuello. Kaoru ya se había levantado con dificultad de la cama y observaba detrás de aquel hombre asustada.

- Pasando por mi cadaver sucia escoria - la voz fría que ella había escuchado la noche anterior interrumpió el tenso ambiente. El hombre extraño estaba con una lanza metálica bajo el umbral de la puerta, observo neutral al pelirrojo - llévatela

- No se irá a ninguna parte - El hombre de la katana se puso en posición de combate frente a Aoshi, Kenshin intentaba ver una salida para salir de alli con la joven

- "Cuando de un paso saltas hacia ella"

- "Qué" - Kenshin observó al chico de la lanza, parecía que le estuviese hablando en su mente. Asintió levemente y fijo su mirada en la chica, las vendas de su pierna comenzaban a teñirse de un rojo intenso. El hombre parecia estar atento a cualquier movimiento de los dos.

- ¡Ahora! - Aoshi se abalanzó contra el hombre con la lanza metálica. Kenshin avanzó todo lo derpisa que podía para recoger a la chica, ya no sentía la presión en el cuello.

- "Maldita sea, está tardando demasiado" - Megumi se apartó el cabello hacia un lado y volvió a mirar el reloj de pulsera - "tenía que haberselo pedido a Ken, ese idiota no sabrá dónde dejó los papeles"

- Kamiya-san deberíamos descansar - en la misma acera pasó un niño y a su lado una mujer, ambos vestían ropas extrañas. Megumi ensanchó los ojos al ver a la joven de las rocas andando tan tranquilamente.

- ¿Qué miras tanto? - la voz de Sanosuke le interrumpió cerca del oído, se giró bruscamente con expresión furiosa

- �¿Por qué tardaste! - frunció el entrecejo y le arrebató unos papeles de la mano

- ¡Encima que te los traigo¡deberías estar agradecida!

- Sí, claro... - la mujer comenzó a ver los papeles pero recordó algo de pronto - ¿a dónde fue Kenshin toda la mañana?

- Fue a visitar a la chica de ayer al hospital jeje, le dije que sería un buen partido - sonrió pasando un brazo por el hombro de la mujer molestándole

- ¡No me toques idiota! - le dió un golpe cuando se detuvo de nuevo - es imposible

- ¿Eh? - Sanosuke se sobaba la cabeza del golpe

- A acabo de verla pasar por aqui con un crío

- ¿De qué hablas, la ingresaron anoche

- ¡Te digo que la he visto! y estaba perfectamente... - se quedó pensativa y le estiró del brazo - date prisa

- ¡Qué haces!

- Tal vez la alcancemos 

- ¡Agarrate! - Kenshin volvió a saltar una zanja en el suelo, el hospital estaba destrozado y él corría a traves de los solitarios pasillo con la chica en brazos

- �¿Crees que fue él!

- Estoy seguro - Kenshin se detuvo de pronto, habían llegado a una de las salas de espera. Sólo se veían cuerpos destrozados y bastante sangre, todo estaba silencioso. De fondo se oía la pelea entre Aoshi y el otro hombre.

- ¿Qué... ha hecho? - Kaoru bajó de los brazos de Kenshin quedándose paralizada al ver tantos muertos. El pelirrojo avanzó despacio intentando no pisar los charcos de sangre que se habían formado.

- Saldremos de aquí - estaba buscando una salida, las puertas principales estaban bloqueadas debido al sistema de alarma.

- Tae

- ¿Qué? - Kenshin se dió la vuelta y vió la expresión de la chica, se acercó a ella rápidamente - que ocurre

- No... la cafetería, tengo que encontrar la cafetería - la joven dió la vuelta y comenzó a andar dificultosamente

- ¡No hay tiempo!

- ¡Tengo que saber si está bien! - Kenshin le sujeto del brazo suavemente 

- Te sacaré de aquí y volveré después, tienes que salir de aquí

- Pero

- Él te busca a ti, tengo que llevarte a algun lugar seguro - le miró preocupado y continuó - estoy seguro de que ella quisiera verte a salvo.

La joven asintió cabizbaja, él le subió de nuevo a su espalda y comenzó a correr esquivando los escombros derrumbados.Ella le sujetó fuerte y hundió la cabeza mientras las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos.

- ¡No dejaré que vuelvas a poner tus sucias manos sobre ella, escoria! - Aoshi volvió a esquivar al rápido hombre y sostuvo fuertemente la lanza, su hombro izquierdo estaba herido y la parte de arriba de su ropa desgarrrada.

- ¿sólo sabes hacer eso? - el pelirrojo le miró sarcásticamente, se colocó de nuevo en posición con la katana apuntando al chico

- Debe haber más como tú. ¿Me equivoco? - la lanza emitió una sonda azulada a su alrededor, el hombre sonrió fríamente.

- Así que estás a las órdenes de él, será más divertido - avanzó un pie e hizo un derribo con la espada.

- ¡No conseguiréis nada, ni tu ni toda la escoria que te sigue! - Aoshi hizo un movimeinto rápido y bloqueó la espada. Salto hacia atrás, quería conseguir más información antes de matar a ese hombre.

REVIEWS

Gabyhyatt: sip, la quiere matar pero antes la necesita para algo por eso aún no lo hace

sayonara! 


	4. Cap IV

- Necesitará ayuda

- No podemos intervenir, alteraría el orden

- �¡Más de lo que está ahora? - El chico de la sotana dió un paso hacia delante, frente a él se hallaba una mujer. Un velo grisáceo cubría parte de su rostro y un largo vestido negro rozaba el suelo de aquel lugar. 

- Aoshi... - la mujer se acercó a él y le tomó de una mano. La acarició suavemente mirando al joven preocupada.

Él asintió levemente y le aparto la mano despacio. Retrocedió un paso sin apartar la mirada de la mujer y desapareció del lugar.

- Kenshin... ¿en qué te han convertido? - Se apartó levemente el velo, una oscura trenza cayo sobre su espalda. Delante del espejo observó una imagen difuminada, en ella salía el hombre de mirada dorada con una espada en sus manos. 

Two Faces's Mirror

Cap IV

- Es ella¿no lo ves? - Megumi y Sanosuke estaban a pocos metros de la mujer de blanco acompañada por el niño. Ambos caminaban lentamente intentando disimular.

- Tal vez tenga una hermana gemela ¿no crees? - Megumi le dio un pequeño golpe y frunció el entrecejo.

- No tiene familia viva, lo miré en el historial cuando hablo la enfermera.

- Entonces es imposible que sea ella

- Tiene que haber alguna explicación... ¿Sano, me escuchas? - miró al chico que se había detenido y observaba hacia delante - ¿qué pasa?

- Vámonos

- ¿De qué hablas, tenemos que saber que es lo que está...- antes de que pudiese acabar, Sanosuke le sujetó fuerte del brazo y le estiró hacia atrás, ella intentó soltarse - ¿estás loco o qué? - su mirada se dirigió hacia donde estaban la chica y el niño... pero éstos habían desaparecido.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? - la expresión del joven había cambiado a una demasiado seria

- No, yo voy a seguirles, haz lo que quieras - adelantó un par de pasos cuando la cristalera de uno de los escaparates de la tienda que estaba cerca estalló en mil pedazos.

- No des un paso más, querida.

Megumi giró su rostro, el chico le observaba serio y sus ojos brillaban de forma distinta.

- ¿Sanosuke?

- No dejaré que te toquen, no de nuevo.

- No... no... ¡no¡vamos, levántate¡levántate¡abre los ojos!... por favor... no me dejes...- Kaoru se derrumbó de rodillas frente al cuerpo de Tae. Kenshin observaba a lo lejos. Sólo se escuchaba el amargo llanto de la joven. 

- "Debo sacarla de aquí cuanto antes..." - avanzó lentamente hacia ella intentando mantener la calma, se arrodillo a su altura y observó el cadaver. Estaba claro que había sido aquel tipo, el hombre de la mirada dorada.

Kenshin movió su mano despacio hacia la espalda de la chica, su cuerpo temblaba.

- "Está indefensa... no le queda nada... no tiene a nadie..." - tragó profundamente y hacercó a la chica a su pecho abrazándola, ella no dejaba de llorar, como si su vida se fuese llendo por cada lágrima derramada. Todo quedó en un tenso silencio por unos momentos. Kaoru cerró los ojos notando los brazos de aquel hombre desconocido protegiéndola.

- ¿Cómo¡haced algo para entrar allí¡un sistema de alarma no es tan dificil de anular! - Fujita colgó el telefonó de mala manera y encendió un nuevo cigarrillo. Estaba nervioso, nadie podía penetrar en aquel hospital y nadie podía salir si el sistema continuaba activado.

- Señor, nuevos informes han llegado, han podído entrar en las camaras de seguridad de la primera planta - un policía se mantenía firme cerca de la puerta

- ¿A qué espera¡enséñemelo de inmediato!

Aoshi con la lanza en su mano izquierda observaba a pocos metros de distancia al pelirrojo y a la chica abrazados. El cadaver de la mujer que acompañaba a Kaoru estaba al lado de ellos. Frunció el ceño y dejó la mente en blanco, pronto se halló en aquel lugar, 'la nada' y suspendido en el aire. Ante él apareció el chico de mirada serena.

- Nada de víctimas inocentes, formaba parte de nuestro trato. - Aoshi mantenía la voz determinante 

- Lo sé, y no sabes cuanto lamento esas pérdidas

- ¿Que lo lamenta¿lo lamenta y no hace nada¡todo es por vuestra maldita culpa!

- Todo se ha descontrolado, ya no sólo son Battousai y la chica.

- ¿Qué¿hay más¡qué demonios hacéis en vuestro mundo!

- Los portales se están abriendo, es peligroso. No sabemos exáctamente cuántos de los nuestros han penetrado en vuestro mundo. Hay que detenerlo cuanto antes.

- ¿Quiénes, sabe que yo sólo con éste arma no puedo con todos

- Sabemos al menos que uno de los nuestros le ayudará.

- ¿Quién¿está en nuestro mundo?

- Sí, se hace llamar Sanosuke Sagara

- Tenía entendido que no podíais intervenir

- Él se escapó, no pudimos detenerle. Se fue por asuntos personales.

- Volveremos a vernos.

Aoshi volvió al hospital, allí estaban Kenshin y Kaoru mirándole. Aún cerca del cadaver.

- ¿Dónde está él? - Kenshin interrumpió el incómodo silencio.

- Se marchó a buscarla

- ¿A quién?

- A la otra... Kamiya Kaoru - Observó las expresiones confusas en ambos - Hay mucho que explicar...

REVIEWS

naoko L-K : gracias, pues ne el prox cap se va a explicar todo mas o menos, en realidad faltan aun bastantes personajes por salir, ja ne!

gabyhyatt : todo se ira aclarando, me alegra que te guste

sayonara! 


	5. Cap V

-¿Qué es exáctamente lo que está pasando? - El pelirrojo se adelantó determinante hacia el chico de la lanza, Kaoru se mantenía atrás sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

- Es complicado... - Aoshi hizó desaparecer la lanza y observó a lo lejos algunos restos de cadáveres, su mirada giró hacia la chica, podía notar un profundo vacío en su interior y eso le hizo cambiar de tema - Lo hablaremos todo en su momento, pero antes... será mejor salir de aquí

- Esta bien... - Kenshin iba a darse la vuelta cuando la voz seca de la joven le detuvo.

- No. Quiero saber... - observó determinante al joven - quiero saber quién es el asesino... quiero hacerle pagar por esto.

- Él se hace llamar actualmente Battousai - ambos escucharon con interés a Aoshi, él dirigió su vista al pelirrojo - pero hace tiempo él fue Himura Kenshin.

- ¿Qué? - el pelirrojo no podía articular más palabras, Aoshi continuó

- Él no es tú, y tú no eres él exactamente. Él, junto a muchos otros, pertenece a un mundo paralelo. El mismo tiempo aquí y allí pero en dimensiones distintas.

- Es... imposible

- Lo habéis visto con vuestro propios ojos

- Si eso fuese cierto... ¿qué hace aquí? - la joven intervino - quiero decir... éste no es su mundo

- Como ya dije... ambas dimensiones son muy distintas. Allí la especie humana está más mecanizada mentalmente y a perdido una gran parte de su primitivo instinto que le hacía única, los sentimientos. Pero no todos son así, éstos últimos están ocultos, ya que los más avanzados mentalmente controlan todo su mundo. 

- No entiendo aún... ¿porqué vino él?

- Ya han logrado dominar ese mundo, pero necesitan más. Necesitan hacer lo mismo con éste... pero existe un problema que anula sus planes.

- ¿Qué problema? - Kaoru se acercó hasta ellos, Aoshi respiró pausadamente 

- ¿Qué ocurriría si tu otro yo se muestra en tu mundo y quiere permanecer en él?... tendrías que desaparecer.

Kenshin y Kaoru se miraron por unos momentos.

Two Faces's Mirror

Cap. V

- ¿Sanosuke...? - Megumi estaba asustada. No lo admitiría pero así se sentía realmente. Ellos habían llegado a casa dle chico, aunque en realidad él le obligó a ir.

- ¿Te apetece una soda? - el chico salió de la pequeña cocina sonriendo, pero ella no contestó - vamos¿ni siquiera un insulto? - él sonrió más y se acercó hasta ella pero ésta retrocedió, Sanosuke borró la sonrisa de su rostro y le observó preocupado - antes muerto que hacerte daño

- Explícame todo - ella frunció el entrecejo y se apartó levemente de él

- ¿Ahora..?

- Quiero saberlo todo, ahora mismo idiota

Sano sonrió de nuevo al ver a la chica que no estaba asustada - te lo contare todo si promete una cosa

- ¿Prometer qué?

- Prométeme que... nunca te alejarás de mi - el chico ya no tenía la misma expresión, un brillo extraño en sus ojos marrones apareció 

- ¡Registren las siguientes plantas, no se dejen ni un solo espacio de éste lugar! - el policía caminaba muy deprisa por aquel pasillo ahora lleno de demás agentes, estaba cabreado, furioso. Las cámaras de seguirdad estaban estropeadas, él decidió derrumbar parte de un aña delñ hospital para acceder deprisa.

Mientras caminaba, Fujita observaba de reojo los cuerpos de gente mutilados que estaban siendo recogidos por la policía forense y una gente del hospital cercano. Su preocupación iba en aumento sabiendo que la hija de su mejor amigo ya muerto y la que fuese una tia para ella estaban en aquel hospital. 

- ¡La encontraste y no me avisaste! - Kaoru lanzó unos hierros que estaban tirados en un callejón hacia una mancha que los esquivó. Baottuosai tenía una sonrisa extraña en su rostro.

- Ella es asunto mío

- ¡Te equivocas! - sus ojos destilaban furia, cerca de ellos el chico de doce años observaba aburrido como si esas peleas entre ellos fuesen habituales.

- ¿Kaoru celosa? - Battousai se colocó detrás de ella sin que se diese cuenta, Kaoru dio la vuelta furiosa e intento darle un puñetazo pero él le sujetó fuerte de la muñeca y le observó fríamente con su mirada dorada - no hagas que te mate a ti también...

Ella apartó la mano bruscamente y dió la vuelta acercándose al chico. Battousai sonrió fríamente observándoles.

- Dime dónde está ahora - la joven continuó caminando mientras el pelirrojo se mantenía en una escasa distancia de ellos.

- Tendrás que econtrarla - ella chasqueó los dientes, sabía que no podría sacarle nada de esa forma al pelirrojo.

- ¿Por qué no acabaste con ella? - Yahiko interrumpió el tenso ambiente que se estaba formando, Battousai miró al chico

- No es asunto tuyo

- Vámonos Yahiko - Kaoru adelantó el paso, sabía que con el pelirrojo cerca no podría hacer su trabajo, el joven le siguió sin decir nada, mientras Battousai estaba pensativo mirando a la nada.

- "Pagarán con sus cabezas los que hallan hecho ésto, yo mismo me encargaré de ello..." - el policía mantenía en sus brazos el cadaver de Tae, su expresión se volvió absolutamente fría.

- Os quedaréis aquí, es seguro - Aoshi estaba frente a la puerta de su casa con las llaves en la mano, Kenshin sujetaba levemente a Kaoru quien se apoyaba sobre él porque una de sus cicatrices de la pierna se había abierto. Aoshi había hecho que ellos apareciesen ahí, lejos de la escena del crimen. Era demasiado peligroso.

- Gracias de nuevo - el pelirrojo intervino mientras el joven abría la puerta.

- Shinomori Aoshi por favor, y no me las déis, es mi trabajo - por un momento el pelirrojo se quedó pensativo pero después entró con la chica

- Gracias Shinomori

- ¿Qué es eso? - Kaoru interrumpió, Aoshi se giró para ver que quería. Había una katana desenvainada y ensangrentada en el suelo, tras unas plantas de la puerta

Aoshi reconoció enseguida su katana que la tenía guardada en el dojo como tesoro familiar. - "¿Misao?" - Inmediatamente salió deprisa hacia el dojo, mientras Kenshin y la chica estaban más confusos aún.

REVIEWS

gabyhyatt: pues no es que sean sus gemelos pero se podia decir que sip, auqnue no se aun si saldran todos

Jume: gracias, siento haber tardado pero yap actualice

sayonara! 


End file.
